Cheer Up!
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Yamaguchi feels depressed and insecure, and Yachi tries to tickle him to get him to cheer up… but she gets a big surprise when the tables are turned!
**A/N:** Yesss it's finally here, my first tickle fic featuring Yachi. I want to drag her more into the spotlight because she's just so adorable! I got a lot of suggestions for pairings on Tumblr! I liked all of them, but in the end I picked Yamaguchi first, they indeed are a cute ship!

 **Summary:** Yamaguchi feels depressed and insecure, and Yachi tries to tickle him to get him to cheer up… but she gets a big surprise when the tables are turned!

* * *

 **Cheer Up!**

"Yoooshh we're off! Let's kick some Oikawa-butt today!"

"Stupid Hinata, that was a false start!" Kageyama yelled before chasing after the hyperactive spiker to be the first to get to the gymnasium. The dynamic duo was as loud and lively as ever, and of course they were the first to leave the clubroom.

"Ahh, those guys!" Yachi giggled to herself while the others quickly followed them, after a loud roar from Tanaka. It's one of those days again: a practice match against Seijō, in their very own gymnasium. The guys are more excited as ever!

"Oh, Yamaguchi-kun? What's wrong?" she asked the dark haired guy who still remained in the clubroom with her. Yamaguchi had this depressed look on his face, and the long sigh that followed wasn't too reassuring either.

"It's just… I haven't improved at all since our last match against Seijō. Everyone else has, but I haven't." Yamaguchi lowered his head.

"O-of course you've improved, Yamaguchi-kun! It must be your imagination!" Yachi replied, but another panic attack on her side soon followed. Ahh shit, that probably didn't sound as nice as it should have. It isn't the first time he has a mood like this, but somehow she never knows how to help him cheer up again. She's too awkward for this!

Panicked, she quickly ran towards the door and peeked around the corner. Tsukishima was already far ahead with the others… What would _he_ say to cheer him up? Looking back at Yamaguchi, she saw him squatted down to put something in his bag, his shoulders hanging and the atmosphere around him all gloomy.

"Alright that's it," Yachi suddenly said, rolling her sleeves with a determined expression. She had no idea what Tsukishima would do, but at least she knew what her mother would do: something she did to Yachi herself all the time if she was gloomy like this!

"Tickle attaaack!" she suddenly announced cheerfully, and without fully thinking it through, her hands shot towards Yamaguchi's sides. As soon as her fingers made contact with Yamaguchi's tense body, she crawled her fingers up the length of his sides while chanting: _"tickle tickle tickle!"_

She had acted on a whim, and things could have turned out very awkward if Yamaguchi didn't happen to be ticklish. But the high pitched giggles that rolled from his lips were very encouraging.

"Y-Yachi-s-sahahan what - s-stop, what are you doing!" As he was still squatted down, Yamaguchi had trouble keeping his balance while the blonde girl mischievously tickled his sides.

"I'm cheering you up! Look, you're laughing!" Yachi giggled, and the laughing fit that came from the taller guy worked as a boost that kept her going.

While she inwardly thanked her mom for teaching her the tickle-ways, Yachi moved to tickle Yamaguchi's stomach. The ticklish volleyball player was now on the floor, curling up and giggling hysterically.

"Yachi-san hehehee, stop!" Yachi was so focused on getting her fingers to touch those sweet spots that she hadn't noticed Yamaguchi's own trembling hands nearing her, and she shrieked when fingers began to search for her own tickle spots.

The moment he brushed her sides, her offense immediately fell, and she collapsed while she giggled more hysterically than Yamaguchi was.

"N-nooo hehehehe I haha - I'm not t-the one who needs - aaaah! No s-stop stop stop!" Yachi squealed while Yamaguchi now bent over her, finally having the upperhand. At least he had gotten her to stop tickling him, but the way Yachi was laughing and giggling was actually quite adorable.

"You're more ticklish than me, Yachi-san," Yamaguchi said and he chuckled, his hands managing to break through her own defense with ease. With surprising strength, he now tickled her stomach while Yachi laughed and curled herself up.

"Y-Yamahahaha-no hehehee Yamaguchi-k-kuhuuun not there! Hehehee stop!" For a moment Yamaguchi was entranced by the sound of her laughter. It was the first time he heard her laugh like that, and he actually didn't want to stop.

"Alrihihihight s-sorry for t-tickling you! Merceehehe Y-Yamaguchi-kun!" Yachi squealed, now on her back and hugging her torso in vain while he continued his counter attack.

"Ah, r-right!" Yamaguchi suddenly said when he noticed the color of her face, and Yachi gasped for breath when he finally stopped. She sat up straight and greedily sucked in air.

"Y-you!" she reached out a shaking hand and it landed lazily on Yamaguchi's shoulder.

"I w-was supposed to tickle you! N-not the other way around," Yachi said between heavy breaths, blushing like crazy.

"Oh, but I am cheered up." Yamaguchi suddenly smiled sweetly, making her blush even more. Yachi wasn't sure if that meant that him tickling her cheered him up in a better way than the other way around, but she didn't get to finish that thought because of a sudden intimidating presence.

"Hooohoho, Yamaguchi. What a beast you are!"

"Did you just tickle our manager to death?""

"Ah, so this is what your clubroom looks like! It sucks."

"Stupid Oikawa!"

"I wanna tickle Yachi-san too!"

Both Yamaguchi and Yachi gulped when it seemed that Tanaka, Tsukishima, Oikawa and Hinata were standing at the door to peek inside.

"Yamaguchi-kun!" A trembling Yachi said, intimidated by the four guys who stood at the door, who all seemed to be eager to join the tickle fight as well.

"S-sorry guys!" Yamaguchi squeaked, and to protect Yachi he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the clubroom. As he passed by the other volleyball players, he heard Tsukishima say "how bold…" and he blushed heavily while he ran away with Yachi.

They ran all the way to the gymnasium where the others were warming up and practicing, and he let go of the breathless manager.

"T-thanks!" Yachi said, panting and bending down to recover from the run.

"If they try t-to do anything to you… I'll protect you," Yamaguchi mumbled, and he blushed. He would have to see if that would even be possible, but just being able to say that made him feel quite good.

"Eh?" Yachi blushed as well, looking up at the shy guy who just said something so sweet.

"O-okay. Thanks!" she giggled nervously.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Yachi-san! It's true I shouldn't feel like that." Yachi was relieved to see Yamaguchi smile again, and she nodded. Yamaguchi held up his hand and quickly ran to join the others.

Seeing the other guys return, Yachi quickly went to do her work, her heart still racing from the earlier events. Out of all Karasuno members, Yamaguchi was the one guy who kept surprising her again and again!


End file.
